Anhelos
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Todos tenemos anhelos, por eso ¿Que harías si un Akuma te los puede llegar a conceder? ¿Cederías?


Desde hace un rato Ladybug y Chat Noir habían llegado al lugar donde el Akuma estaba atacando, pero luego de varios intentos por detenerlo, ellos fueron atacados por un rayo que fue lanzado a través de su báculo, quien ocasiono que ahora mismo los héroes se encontraran paralizados sin poder moverse y se estar conscientes de estar ahí, ya que ahora estaban dentro de su propia consciencia.

Este tenía el poder de conceder los anhelos de la persona. Y ahora mismo es lo que estaba haciendo por medio de la mente de los afectados.

 _En la mente de Ladybug, ella se encontraba en su forma civil sentada bajo un árbol, sintiendo el aroma del césped recién cortado y la suave brisa que se encargaba de mecer sus cabellos, bajo un cielo bien azul acompañados de nubes blancas y esponjosas, mientras sentía como su mano estaba tomada y sus dedos entrelazados, al mirar a esa dirección, estaba Adrien sonriéndole._

 _Una sonrisa surco por su rostro y su corazón empezó a galopar cuando escucho de los labios de Adrien salía un..._

 _"Te amo"_

 _Ella respondió lo mismo y cuando lo hizo, Adrien se iba acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro, teniendo como objetivo sus labios, ella cerro los ojos como también lo había hecho el, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero en el momento en que iban hacer contacto. Una pregunta cruzo por la mente de Marinette._

 _"¿Por qué estoy aqui?" "¿No estaba luchando con un Akuma?"_

 _Abrió lo ojos ante esa cuestionante y con su cara roja vio a Adrien con los ojos cerrados pero ella en vez de continuar y acortar la distancia que faltaba se echó para atrás en un instinto de irse._

 _Adrien abrió los ojos y la miro extrañado._

 _— ¿Te sucede algo? —Y ella al escucharlo se alarmo más, pero a pesar de que quería irse, su mano seguía sujetada por la de él._

 _—No te vayas, quédate—Le pidió mirándola con una expresión suplicante._

 _—No, tú no eres real—Le dijo y ante eso dicho la soltó._

 _— ¿de qué hablas? ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto preocupado._

 _—Tú no eres Adrien, esto lo que está sucediendo, no es real—Dijo agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos, mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos verdes que la había cautivado, miro su mano que había sido tocada por él hace unos instantes y pudo sentir que estaba caliente, se sentía tan real, pero algo en su corazón le decía que no lo era._

 _Al mirarlo más, este mismo se estaba distorsionando, como el alrededor. Marinette dio pasos atrás, mientras escuchaba las voz de Adrien distorsionada._

 _"E-esto es lo que anhelas, podrás tener todo lo que deseas, quédate conmigo para siempre... ¿No es lo que querías?"_

 _Le decía mientras se acercaba e intentaba tomar su mano. Sin embargo a pesar del miedo que le empezaba a provocar Marinette esto, no se dejó vencer._

 _— ¡No!, no me quedare contigo, esto no es real y no es de la manera en que lo quiero, quiero que se enamore por mis medios, no en un sueño sino en la realidad... ¡Yo me voy ahora! —Y con eso dicho una luz cegadora se hizo y Marinette despertó._

Justo cuando el Akuma estaba centímetros suyos de su rostro, apunto de sacarle sus Miraculous por órdenes de Hawk Moth. Ladybug abrió los ojos apartándose al instante y esquivando los rayos que de nuevo eran propiciados.

 _Por otra parte, en la mente de Chat Noir, él se encontraba en su forma civil en su hogar, pero este no se veía frio, sino cálido, con muchas fotografías, donde se encontraban los tres, su padre, su madre y el, sonriendo._

 _Al llegar al comedor, vio a su madre ahí sentada en la mesa, sus ojos se cristalizaron, ya sin poder moverse, solo apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándola y cuando ella lo noto, le sonrió y con su mano le indico que se siente._

 _Él lo hizo y ahí comió con su familia, los tres, de nuevo. Charlando, riendo y contando como había sido su día._

Ladybug al apoyarse en una base sólida, le grito a Chat Noir esperando que despierte de su sueño, diciéndole las siguientes palabras...

"No es real Chat Noir, despierta, no te dejes engañar"

 _Adrien escucho eso pronunciado por su Lady. Sin embargo él ya lo sabía, desde que vio a su madre, sabía que no podía ser real. También sabía que estaba en la mitad de una lucha con un Akuma, pero a pesar de que lo sabía, no quería despertar, no quería irse, quería ser rodeado por esa calidez otra vez, no le importaba si abandonaba sus ciudadanos o su Lady, odiaba pensar de esa forma, a causa de sus deseos egoístas y es por eso que se dedicó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente, mientras el ubicado en el medio de sus padres veían esa película en familia._

No obstante Ladybug al notar que sus gritos no eran escuchados, uso su Lucky Charm y con el objeto que ahora tenía en sus manos, ideo un plan divisando todo su alrededor, luego de unos varios minutos en que esquivo lo ataques, pudo realizar su plan y derrotarlo, el cual al hacerlo purifico el Akuma y todos despertaron de su ensoñación.

Chat Noir, al abrir los ojos, vio a su Lady quien pronuncio esas palabras típicas al derrotar un Akuma...

"Buen trabajo"

No obstante a pesar de que Ladybug alzo su puño en dirección a Chat para que lo choque como siempre lo hacía. Este no lo hizo para su desconcierto, solo la miro un segundo con una expresión extraña en su rostro, se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí sin despedirse.

Ladybug bajo el brazo, sin poder comprenderlo y se fue hacia su casa, no sabía que pensar del gatito, no había enfado en su rostro, ni tristeza, era algo más.

Su mente se preguntó que había anhelado Chat Noir, por un momento, pensó que podía ser ella, pero algo le decía que no lo era. Dejo de pensarlo y se dedicó a hacer sus tareas diarias, con una leve preocupación por el minino.

Entretanto Chat Noir había llegado a su habitación y libero su transformación, quien al momento de hacerlo salió de la misma y recorrió el pasillo, que se hacía tan estrecho y tan frio sin ninguna foto colgada.

Adrien, sabía que no tenía que tener esos pensamientos. Sabía que era injusto con su Lady pensar de esa manera. Sin embargo en ese momento quería permanecer así rodeado de los brazos de su madre y de su padre, comer una comida, ver una película, todos juntos como una familia. Como antes.

Suspiro y se dedicó a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. Era tan enorme. Tan vacía.

Apoyo su codo en la mesa y se puso la mano en la frente, estaba frustrado y decepcionado consigo mismo, no era real, lo que había sucedido no lo era pero quería que lo fuera y lo peor de todo es que no le importó si un Akuma convertía toda la ciudad y a ciudadanos su propio patio de juegos.

No era un héroe, no había echo un buen trabajo.

¿Cómo podía chocar el puño con su Lady si no había echo nada?

Se sentía vulnerable. El Akuma se había dado cuenta de lo que más anhelaba, había rebuscado en lo más profundo de su ser, ignorando en el deseo de obtener el amor de su Lady adentrándose en un anhelo mucho más profundo. Era débil con ese asunto, cedió completamente al caber la posibilidad de volver a sentir que tenía una familia.

Porque eso es lo que anhelaba y para su frustración dejaría todo para volverlo a sentir otra vez.


End file.
